Cuento de hadas
by Asumi-chan
Summary: AU. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí una doncella? Era una buena pregunta. Una excepcionalmente buena. Aún podía recordar claramente el sonido de las trompetas y los tambores, casi con tanta claridad como el de las espadas a su alrededor. One-shot para el desafío: Contemos una historia de GE.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a la magnífica mente de Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Cuento de hadas**

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Esa era la pregunta que repicaba en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras, a su alrededor, se escuchaba el clamar de espadas que chocaban incesantemente en una interminable danza de la cual el vencedor arrebataría la vida al perdedor. Aquello era una guerra. Una que había empezado debido al más maldito de los sentimientos, el peor de todos los que una persona podía experimentar: el amor.

Parpadeó confusa, observando en su espada como la sangre caía desde la punta al suelo. Ella también se había sumido en aquella batalla, no como caballero o como cualquier soldado que trabajase por unas míseras monedas. No. Ella había elegido luchar por lo que alguna vez creyó la cosa más importante del mundo.

«Venganza» pensó apretando ligeramente la empuñadura.

Sin embargo… ¿qué era aquello en comparación de las vidas que se estaban perdiendo? No era nada. Apenas un mero pensamiento que nublaba débilmente su mente. Ahora existían cosas más importantes, cosas que no podía casi entender pero en el fondo sabía que valían muchísimo más que todas las batallas, todos los reinos y todo el oro que se pudiera ganar si salían victoriosos. Escuchó el relinchar de un caballo a su lado. Se giró para poder esquivar la embestida que, aunque consiguió evitarla, derivó en una fuerte caída que le hizo golpearse la cabeza. Su visión se nubló y sintió que el eco de las espadas seguía sonando a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, ¿iba a morir en el campo de batalla? No… no podía hacerlo. Se lo había prometido. Le había prometido que no se rendiría.

—Kuon… —musitó casi en un susurro.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí una doncella? Era una buena pregunta. Una excepcionalmente buena. Aún podía recordar claramente el sonido de las trompetas y los tambores, casi con tanta claridad como el de las espadas a su alrededor. Y, sin poder seguir manteniendo el sentido, cayó inconsciente.

Ella se llamaba Mogami Kyoko, era una de las doncellas de la reina, hija de un antiguo duque que había fallecido hacía unos años y cuya madre había desaparecido cuando ella apenas cumplió los ocho. Debido a lo cercana que eran sus familias la reina aceptó acogerla como una de sus damas de compañía. Había crecido en el castillo. Le encantaba aquel lugar tan colorido y casi mágico. Pero lo que más le gustaba de estar ahí era poder siempre acompañar al futuro heredero de aquel reino, Fuwa Shoutaro.

Al haberse criado en el castillo tanto ella como el príncipe habían crecido juntos, siempre jugando por los patios exteriores y los extensos jardines aunque él contase con un año más que ella. Incluso Kyoko había aprendido esgrima únicamente para contentarle. Sabía que no era propio de una dama luchar con armas, pero él necesitaba alguien con quien practicar y por eso durante los últimos nueve años ella se había entrenado en secreto para poder hacerle frente siempre que le pedía un combate.

Sin embargo desde hacía bastante tiempo las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Su padre cogió una fuerte afección de pecho que le impedía regir el país tal y como debía ser gobernado. Por lo que todos sabían que tarde o temprano Shoutaro sería coronado rey. Desde aquello hacía aproximadamente año y medio. Durante los cuales él apenas había tenido contacto con ella. No era porque tuviera asuntos de estado o reuniones que ayudarían a afianzar alianzas con otros reinos. No. La única preocupación del joven príncipe eran las jovencitas, todas las doncellas de la corte estaban encantadas con la nueva actitud conquistadora del heredero. Todas menos ella.

Siempre había estado secretamente enamorada del príncipe. Durante toda su vida, esperando ilusionada que él se diera cuenta que todo lo que había hecho en palacio hasta ahora era para satisfacerle.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kyoko? —escuchó decir a su lado.

Alzó la vista y vio como la reina la miraba fijamente ante lo que ella asintió con ligereza.

—Sí, su majestad. Únicamente es el sol —respondió con suavidad.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa. —Alzó su brazo y movió un poco el cuello de su traje haciendo que se viera perfectamente la marca oscura y clara en su piel, efecto de permanecer varias horas bajo el ardiente astro—. Las damas deben mantener su piel siempre nívea, Kyoko. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Lo… lo sé, su majestad. No volverá a ocurrir —repuso rápidamente consiguiendo que sus mejillas se coloreasen.

Cuando estaba estresada por culpa de Shoutaro se escabullía del castillo y se escondía en la parte más alejada del jardín, donde nadie iba nunca, ni siquiera los guardias. Ahí cogía su espada y comenzaba a esgrimirla, era la única forma de poder expresar lo que sentía sin necesidad de palabras. Por culpa de ello su piel se encontraba bastante oscurecida de cómo debería tenerla, al igual que sus cabellos. Sus manos también estaban afectadas por este hecho, ya que aunque siempre usase guantes al utilizar la espada los cayos se habían manifestado en sus manos convirtiéndolas en algo completamente diferente a lo que deberían ser. No eran suaves y gráciles, sino ásperas y gruesas.

«Pero esto es por él» se dijo a sí misma con una diminuta sonrisa.

Miró a su lado donde la reina sorbía de su taza mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la ventana, pudiendo observar los grandes jardines de palacio. Lanzó un suspiro y dejó el recipiente encima del platillo.

—Dejadnos solas, por favor —comentó a los guardias de su alrededor que, sin mediar palabra, abandonaron la sala.

Kyoko miró a la reina mientras apretaba los labios. Siempre que pedía que las dejaran solas era que no iba a recibir ninguna buena noticia. La última vez fue para decirle que el rey se encontraba enfermo y que seguramente no llegaría conseguiría sobrevivir al próximo invierno.

—¿Ocurre algo, su majestad? —preguntó prudente. Vio como esta agachaba la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

—El Rey se muere… —respondió con voz congoja—. Los médicos dicen que no pueden hacer nada, cada vez la afección le impide más y más respirar. —Hizo una pausa en la que se puso una mano en la frente para sostenerse la cabeza—. Un día… simplemente dejará de hacerlo. Llevo meses sabiendo que esto ocurriría pero… pero tenía la esperanza de que quizás… si Dios era misericordioso… Él… —No pudo continuar hablando ya que las palabras parecían ahogarla.

La joven observó como los castaños ojos de la reina se anegaban en lágrimas, silenciosas gotas de agua que caían con una perniciosa lentitud por sus mejillas. Ella bajó la cabeza, sabía también que al Rey no le quedaba mucho de vida, pero recibir aquella noticia directamente debía significar una gran carga para la Reina. Pensó en alentarla con falsos alientos de ánimo, que quizás aún podría recuperarse, pero prefirió permanecer callada.

—Me ha pedido que te diga una cosa —comentó mientras se limpiaba el rostro—. Para nosotros tú siempre has sido como nuestra hija, tus padres eran unos buenos amigos y has crecido en el castillo. —Paró para tomar aire—. Siempre habíamos pensado que esto llegaría, pero me hubiera gustado que él estuviera mejor para verlo.

Kyoko parpadeó confusa ante la última frase. No entendía a qué se refería con ello. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que llegar?

—Disculpe, ¿a qué se refiere? —preguntó algo desconcertada.

—Oh, por supuesto, tú no sabías nada —repuso para después aclararse la voz—. Hace años tu familia y la nuestra hicimos una alianza, por la cual quedabas prometida con Shoutaro. Y ahora que su coronación está próxima he hablado con él para que vuestra boda se celebre el mismo día.

La muchacha abrió los ojos ampliamente mientras abría la boca con ligereza. ¿Estaba comprometida con el príncipe? ¿Iba a convertirse en la reina? Su respiración se aceleró y notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un encantador tono rojizo. Sin poder evitarlo su mueca de asombro fue tornándose en una temblorosa sonrisa y sus ojos se fueron volviendo cada vez más cristalinos. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar.

—Y Shou… digo, ¿el príncipe sabe esto? —inquirió con voz débil.

—Sí, hablé con él hace unos días del tema —respondió la reina—. ¿Quieres ir a hablar con él? Creo que se encuentra en sus aposentos.

Se levantó con lentitud inclinando la cabeza para luego caminar hasta la puerta y salir de la sala. Ahí al lado de ésta estaban los guardias que hacía unos minutos la habían abandonado. Inspiró hondamente sintiendo que la sonrisa de su rostro jamás se iría. Se levantó la falda y comenzó a correr a través del pasillo dispuesta a llegar rápidamente al cuarto del príncipe.

¿Era cierto aquello? ¿De verdad que no se trataba de ningún sueño? ¡Iba a casarse con Shoutaro! ¡Iba a convertirse en reina! ¡Y él había aceptado! Entonces… ¿él la amaba? ¿De verdad la amaba? Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos golpeando su cabeza cada vez que impulsaba sangre a través de su cuerpo. Subió por las escaleras a toda velocidad llegando al final de aquel gran pasillo. Ahí, esperándola, se alzaba una puerta con una decoración ostentosa que no podía ser otra que la del príncipe.

Se llevó la mano al pecho alzando la otra para llamar cuando nada más al contacto ocurrió algo, un sonido captó su atención deteniéndola en seco. Una risa, casi como un gorjeo, dulce y seductor salía de la habitación, al igual que el incesante ruido del golpear del marco de la cama una y otra vez contra alguna superficie plana. Alejó la mano de la puerta haciendo que por el contacto una fina ranura fuera abierta, debido a no haberla cerrado bien con anterioridad. De ahí no solamente salía aquella risa, sino también jadeos. Gemidos que sonaban a la par que los golpes de la cama haciendo que los labios de la muchacha temblasen y su corazón aminorase el ritmo.

Al cabo de lo que a Kyoko le parecieron horas el ruido cesó después de que este alcanzase el culmen en unos largos y potentes gritos. Después de aquello total y absoluta calma, al menos eso creía ella hasta que las voces de dentro de la habitación empezaban a cobrar sentido.

—¿Entonces te casarás? Es un desperdicio que no pueda tenerte solo para mí —oyó decir a la voz femenina de la habitación.

—Es un matrimonio concertado por mis padres, no es que me haga mucha ilusión casarme —respondió—. Preferiría permanecer así, puede que contigo o puede que con otras. —Ante eso la mujer sólo rió.

—¿No es acaso cruel eso? Al menos espero que tu esposa ya esté mentalizada para el marido que se va a encontrar —dijo con su cantarina voz.

—Es una de las doncellas de mi madre. La conozco desde hace años, una mujer sin ningún tipo de atractivos, la verdad. —Lanzó un suspiro—. Pero desde niños ha estado enamorada de mí, así que a ella este matrimonio sí que le hará ilusión.

—Oh, entonces ¿la usarás para tener a tus preciosos niños? Espero que tu cama no se quede muy fría por las noches. Para eso siempre puedes llamarme —contestó.

—Que tenga todos los hijos que quiera, no creo que me pueda sorprender en la cama. Al menos no como tú… —inquirió—. Tranquila, supongo que necesitaré tus servicios, durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras el ruido de jadeos y gemidos volvió a llenar el ambiente. Kyoko se dio la vuelta, caminando con lentitud a través del mismo pasillo que con anterioridad había recorrido a toda velocidad. Así que eso era lo que en verdad sentía Shoutaro por ella… únicamente aceptaba el matrimonio por obligación, la quería para tener sus vástagos y seguir acostándose a saber con qué tipo de mujeres. Sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar ante aquel panorama, pero no notaba nada. Como si por arte de magia sus lágrimas se hubiesen secado.

Con el corazón destrozado y un terrible sentimiento expandiéndose en su pecho tomó la decisión que había desencadenado todo. Huyó. Se marchó del castillo para siempre. No pensaba ser la mujer trofeo de un rey que ni siquiera tenía la mentalidad para ser rey. Quería venganza, pero no iba a conseguirla mientras la siguiera considerando una mujer sin ningún atractivo. Conseguiría que dijera que se arrepentía de haber pensado así de ella, de únicamente haberla querido para sus retorcidos planes. Como un papel de usar y tirar.

Iba a derrocarle del trono. Por eso estaba ahí, en medio de la guerra. Se cortó el pelo, se cambio de nombre y se escondió en el reino vecino utilizando una falsa identidad. Bou, un joven escudero que pedía una oportunidad para probar lo que valía, consiguiendo, no sin esfuerzo, convertirse en uno de los escuderos de la guardia real.

Con el tiempo había ido perfeccionando el vestirse de hombre e iba la lejanía del bosque para entrenar con la espada casi todos los días. Ahí fue donde conoció a Kuon. Un joven que debía ser noble por su atuendo que le parecía divertido alejarse de la seguridad de su hogar para entrar en tierras peligrosas donde cualquier bandido podría atacarle. Por desgracia ese muchacho había descubierto que era una mujer, al menos para su suerte no pertenecía a ninguna facción de la guardia real para desvelar su secreto.

Al principio le enfadaba que estuviera ahí, observándola mientras luchaba con una perenne sonrisa. Odiaba la idea de ser observada, era como si la considerase una bestia de circo que daba un perfecto espectáculo. Ella creía que sólo se trataba de eso, un muchacho noble que se adentraba en el bosque por diversión, pero un día ambos fueron atacados por bandidos y para su sorpresa él se defendía perfectamente utilizando la espada de uno de los malechores que ella misma había dejado inconsciente. Desde ese día se volvieron amigos, o lo que podía considerar Kyoko un amigo, ya que únicamente lo había sido de Shoutaro y las cosas no habían terminado demasiado bien.

Meses después de aquello la guerra estalló y ambos tuvieron que separarse debido a que tanto uno como otro tenían que combatir en nombre del Rey. Antes de tener que dejar de verse él le entregó un regalo, una pequeña piedra azulada en un colgante, pidiéndole que se cuidara que sobreviviese a la guerra. Ella asintió asegurándole que no le pasaría nada y que cuando todo acabara volverían a verse en el mismo lugar.

—¿¡Bou!? ¡Bou despierta! —escuchó decir a una lejana voz—. ¡Bou!

Abrió los ojos notando el dolor tremendo de su cabeza. Empezó a levantarse con ayuda del hombre que le estaba hablando.

—Dios, qué susto me has dado —repuso con alivio—. Al verte en el suelo creí que habías muerto, ¡maldito idiota!

—Lo siento, Yashiro… No quise asustarte —contestó aún mareada.

Yashiro era el caballero al que servía, un amigo leal de la corona y secretario del príncipe. Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor, había bastantes cadáveres pero no conseguía saber cómo había llegado al suelo.

—Bueno, eso da igual ¡hemos ganado! —exclamó con alegría—. Su majestad acaba de vencer al príncipe Shoutaro en batalla, fue tan idiota que pensó que en una batalla individual podría sentenciar la guerra.

Aquello era muy propio de Shou, creerse invencible. Tanto que retaría al rival a un duelo donde se jugaría todo completamente convencido de que saldría victorioso. Entonces… ¿ya estaba? ¿La guerra había acabado?

«Y ese idiota perderá el cuello si no piensa algo» se dijo a sí misma mientras guardaba la espada en su guarda.

Caminó a través del campo de batalla. En la lejanía se podían ver a los soldados vitoreando a su príncipe. Ella sonrió ante eso, había podido demostrar su valía en batalla aunque no creía que se llevase un reconocimiento mayor que el saber que Shoutaro había sido completamente aniquilado en batalla. Se llevó la mano al cuello donde colgaba el presente que Kuon le había regalado haciendo que su sonrisa aumentase. Sin lugar a dudas la más idiota de todos era ella. Desde que Shou le rompió el corazón se había jurado no volver a amar jamás, a desterrar por completo ese sentimiento de su pecho. Pero no había podido, éste se había colado entre sus defensas como el agua entre las rocas, anidando en su pecho.

—¡Viva el rey! ¡Viva el príncipe! —clamaban los seguidores coreado por cientos de voces.

Ella seguía caminando perdida en sus pensamientos. Siempre le habían gustado las historias de caballeros. Donde estos valientemente salvaban a las princesas de temibles dragones y terminaban casándose y viviendo felices para siempre. Sin embargo su vida había dado un giro por completo de lo que siempre creyó siendo ahora su mayor ambición volver a aquel lugar del bosque que se había convertido en su paraje secreto. Se detuvo justamente donde los hombres cerraban un gigantesco círculo, en cuyo interior dos hombres se erguían con las espadas en alto sobre sus caballos.

—¡Viva el rey! ¡Viva el príncipe! —se volvió a escuchar a su alrededor.

Lanzó un suspiro abriendo la mano donde estaba la piedra. Esperaba que él hubiera sobrevivido, tenía que haber sobrevivido, sino aquella locura de guerra aunque había conseguido su venganza y derrocar a Shoutaro habría perdido mucho más de lo deseado.

—¿Kyoko? —escuchó decir justamente enfrente suya consiguiendo que se sobresaltara y comenzase a mirar a todos lados.

Ahí, subido encima de un hermoso corcel blanco se encontraba la persona en la que mantenía todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sus cabellos rubios eran mecidos por el viento mientras que en su rostro el asombro se mezclaba con la alegría. Ella se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, qué responder. Los cuentos de hadas no existían, eran una farsa, aquello no podía ser real.

—¿Kuon?

O tal vez sí.

* * *

**Aquí está mi aportación para el reto de One-Shot de GE. Mis palabras fueron: sangre, amor y Dios. Y la extensión de esta historia es de 2979 palabras (ha sido una historia bastante extensa. Supuestamente la finalidad de esto es demostrar que se debe contar una historia con un único capítulo. Espero haberlo conseguido y que no me haya quedado completamente ridículo. Me he basado en sí en el manga de Skip Beat! haciendo una ligera adaptación de cómo esto habría ocurrido si en vez de tratarse la historia enla Edad Media, una típica fantasía de Kyoko. He intentado que los personajes se mantengan lo más IC posible dentro de la temática. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeñísima historia. Un saludo.  
**


End file.
